Loves Might
by Ser Roland
Summary: Sequel to Lovers Moon, BBRae RobStar CyJinx Romance, R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own what's mine

Authors Note: Sequel time! Hope you enjoy this fic as much as the first one!

Ch.1 Longing For Love

Beast Boy let out a groan and thrust one final time into his partner, Raven who was underneath him wailed out her passion as an orgasm shook her body. Beast Boy shot his seed into her as soon as he felt the warmth of the fluids on his shaft. Raven let out a satisfied sigh and twisted her head to the side of her pillow, ready to call it a night and rest. Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek,

"Happy anniversary darling." He said to her.

Raven gently nuzzled and kissed him on the cheek; Beast Boy ran his finger down her silky violet hair. A sigh of pleasure escaped Raven's lips and Beast Boy took it as a sigh of encouragement, silently he ran his finger down her face, between her bare cleavage and finally stopped at her belly button. Beast Boy set his head down on her stomach and Raven pulled him into an embrace, she began scratching the back of Beast Boy's ears, after a few minutes she ran her hands back and fourth on his exposed back, massaging him. Beast Boy purred in gratitude.

Raven smiled, "I can't believe it's been four years already," She reflected silently since they got married, "life goes by so fast, but I'm fully intent on spending every last second by his side."

Four years have come and gone since Beast Boy's and Raven's wonderful wedding. With each passing year they're love for each other grew along with they're happiness. Today was they're anniversary and Beast Boy went through special measures to express his love towards Raven. He took her out to the most expensive restaurant him town to have dinner, sat down with her to a romance movie, last but not least her gave her something that Raven would cherish for the rest of her life. Flawless sapphire earrings.

Then again Beast Boy wasn't the only one giving gifts, Raven had her share of gift giving also. She silently stuck a love poem under his pillow while he was still sleeping, fixed him a tofu breakfast, and later on in the day bought him an expensive watch that read 'My One True Love' on the bottom. But the best gift came after all of this, the gift of giving themselves to one another. Even though sex had been an unexpected extra Raven didn't complain, Beast Boy had always been passionate and loving to her in bed and tonight was no exception.

Raven placed a kiss on her loves forehead and smiled, life had been so wonderful with him. Raven a woman who once thought her very existence was pointless was now truly happy. Not just because of her marriage to Beast Boy, but for something else that blessed them later on in their union. A low whine caught the attention of Beast Boy and Raven sat up,

"Let me." He told Raven and motioned for her to lay back down.

Beast Boy untangled himself from Raven and slipped out of the covers, trying to be as quiet as possible he strode to a door in the room and opened it, he disappeared behind it for a few seconds before returning with a blanket bundle in his arms. Beast Boy sat down on the bed and quietly unraveled the bundle, a tiny hand reached out and Beast Boy gently put his own hand around it.

"Hello Griffon." Raven whispered tenderly as Beast Boy handed the bundle over to her.

Griffon cooed at the sound of his mothers voice, Beast Boy gently stroked the head of his two year old son. He marveled at the life he and his wife had created in their union of love. Griffon had pale gray skin like his mother, but had jade green eyes like his father, silky violet hair was growing out of his nearly balled hair, tiny hands reached out and touched his mother on the face. Raven gently nuzzled her son.

Raven pressed Griffon against her bare skin, she loved the feeling of him against her. Seeing that her son's eyelids were closing, Raven began rocking him gently and whispered a gentle melody. Silently Griffon fell asleep in the arms of his mother, Beast Boy kissed him on face,

"Goodnight honey." He chirped.

Raven gently kissed Beast Boy on the lips, while he moved forward to deepen it. Soon their lips were locked together, Raven broke off from the kiss and set her head down on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Thank you God," She thought silently, "thank you for everything, thank you for my husband and my family."

The couple rubbed against one another tenderly in their dark room, unknown to them someone was watching from behind the door crack, Starfire felt herself sigh as she watched the two lovers. Deciding not to stay around any longer, she slowly closed the door so Beast Boy and Raven wouldn't hear her and started down the hallway. Out of the four years that have come and gone, Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing hadn't proposed to her or even admitted his love.

Starfire loved him, but now she was unsure whether he loved her back. Half of her still wanted to pursue him, while another wanted to give up entirely. She was torn between him and moving on, but she still wanted to keep her faith that he indeed loved her. Secretly she hoped that that would be her and Grayson one day, expressing they're love for one another, hugging, kissing, and starting a family.

Starfire was not two feet from her door when she felt the tears fall down her face, she sniffled and whipped her face. She would brush her longings for love aside for now.


	2. Messages

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

Ch.2 Messages

Starfire drowsily walked into the living room in her pink robe and yawned on her way over to the kitchen, letters and other things in her hand. The kitchen timer blinked the same digits over and over again: 7:30. Starfire had decided to get an early start on the day, since she couldn't sleep the night before. Wondrous dreams of Nightwing finally admitting his love for her haunted her throughout the night and kept her awake.

Unable to sleep she finally gave up trying and decided to get up and make everyone breakfast. But decided at the last minute to get the mail instead. She glanced at the mail and began shuffling them in her hands.

"Bill, bill, coupons," She went on and organized them into stacks, "subscriptions, junk mail, and what is this?" Starfire stumbled across a strange black envelope sealed with an old fashioned stamp.

She carefully read at whom the letter was addressed to, "For the eyes of Garfield Mark Logan only."

"Beast Boy this arrived for you in the mail." Starfire said and passed him the strange envelope.

Beast Boy who was drinking coffee while he sat at the table gently took the letter from his friend and raised a questioning eyebrow. Even when he was a teenager with dozens of crazed fans sending him letters he had never seen something like this before. Beast Boy carefully broke the seal and instead of seeing individual documents inside the letter folded out. The letter was not typed but neatly written dark ages style, Beast Boy placed a hand under his chin when he began to read it.

Raven who had just entered the kitchen placed a hand on his shoulder to peer over at the letter, "What's this honey?" She asked.

"It seems as though a relative of mine just died and I'm heir to his property." Beast Boy explained.

"I thought you didn't have any living relatives Garfield." Starfire said.

Beast Boy chuckled, " I didn't know either."

"So where is this property at exactly?" Raven asked.

"Budapest." Beast Boy said.

"Hungary?" Raven exclaimed.

"What's in Hungary?" Nightwing asked walking into the room.

"Beast Boy's relative just died and he's an heir to property in Budapest." Starfire explained.

"Wow." Nightwing said and turned to Starfire, "Star there's a message on the titan mainframe, its from Tameron."

"Hmmm wonder what's going on." She said to herself before walking out of the kitchen.

Beast Boy tore away at some tickets to Hungary at the bottom of the letter, "Whoever this was really wants us to come."

Nightwing took the letter from Beast Boy and examined the writer's tone. The letter had a sweet yet seductive voice to it, and warmly urged the reader to come to Hungary to claim what was his. It's tone was nothing short of alluring. A woman.

Deciding not to pursue the matter in front of Raven Nightwing continued with the topic at hand, "So are you really going to go?" He asked.

Beast Boy shook his head, "I don't think so I have a family to take care of and I can't be traveling around the world to see what may be nothing but a wore down shack that was once owned by an old fart."

"Oh but Garfield this could be your chance to learn more about your family." Raven urged.

"You really want me to go?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded, "I think it would be beneficial for you to go and look up on your families history. You may never know what you might find."

"But what about the baby?" Beast Boy asked.

"We can take him with us." Raven said.

"And packing?"

"If we hurry we can have our bags ready by tonight."

"What about protecting the city?"

"We can take care of that." Nightwing said," While you guys are away I'll notify Titans East to back us up in case there is any trouble."

"You really want to do this?" Beast Boy asked his wife, Raven nodded.

"I'd really think you'd enjoy it and its our chance to go out for a change and see something new." Raven urged.

"Alright then." Beast Boy pulled his wife into a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Seeing that the love birds needed some time alone, Nightwing walked out of the living room and into the hall. Starfire was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed, her face was gloomy and bore an uncertain expression.

"Star what's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"It is my sister," Starfire said, "she's dead."

"Blackfire is dead?" Nightwing asked, "When? How?"

"Her body collapsed after being exposed to a certain kind of radiation, she suffered for three days before her heart gave out-Nightwing I know she was never kind to me, but I was still her sister. I should have been there to comfort her and say my pardons before she left." Starfire continued.

Nightwing was at a loss of words, Starfire's compassion towards someone who had hurt her deeply moved him. Never before had he seen such strength in a person.

"The funeral is being held on Tameron, I would like to go." Starfire said, "I would like to say my final goodbyes to my sister before she is buried."

"I'm sorry Starfire, I know what its like to lose a member of the family." Nightwing said softly, "And believe me there are no words to describe it."

He wanted to take her into his arms into an embrace. He wanted to comfort her and let her know that all was going to be right, but the fear of her feeling uncomfortable with his intentions stopped him. Instead he simply took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You'll get through it I promise, you have my support." He said.

With that he turned to walk away Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick wait." She said.

Nightwing stopped, "This may seem like a little much to ask but could you do me a favor?" She asked.

Nightwing turned, "Sure what is it?"

Starfire looked into him, "It would mean a lot to me if you went also." She said.

Nightwing was unsure, "I can't I have duties to do here," He reasoned with himself, "But I can't leave her and let her go alone, she needs to know that I care about her enough to do this."

Seeing that he was uncertain Starfire said the one word that tipped the scale in her favor-"Please."

That was all.

A soft smile spread upon Nightwing's face and he looked into her shining green gems she had for eyes, "Yes." Was his answer.


	3. Deportation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.3 Deportation

"Honey, come on! We're going to miss our flight if you take much longer." Beast Boy urged.

Raven stepped out of the doorway with two suitcases in hand, "Okay, okay, I'm ready."

"Do we have everything?" Beast Boy asked taking the bags for her.

Raven followed him down the stairs and checked off their list out loud, "Clothes-check, toothbrushes-check, baby supplies-check."

Beast Boy held the garage door open for her, Cyborg was in the garage making sure the T-car was in good condition for the trip to the airport.

"Baby…" Raven said.

Cyborg opened up the back car door, revealing baby Griffon in his car seat.

"Check." Cyborg said.

"Thanks for driving us to the airport on such short notice Vic." Beast Boy thanked him.

"No problem, anything for mommy and daddy." Cyborg joked and tossed Beast Boy the car keys.

"I'll be with you guys in a second." Cyborg said, "I have to go check on Nightwing and Star."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding, "Don't take too long we have a plane to catch."

Starfire was in the midst of packing the last of her things when she heard a knock on her door.

"Starfire it's me, Dick, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Almost, give me another five minutes." Starfire told her.

Dick Grayson waited out in the hallway, he started whistling when Cyborg came around the corridor.

"The ships ready for takeoff, power cells recharged, oxygen tanks full, everything." He said.

"Appreciate it Vic." Nightwing said.

"I just can't believe all of you are taking off at the same time." Cyborg continued on.

"You going to get lonely Vic?" Nightwing sneered.

Both heroes chuckled, when Starfire came out of her room. Holding suitcases and bags, Nightwing politely took some in his hands to help her.

"Goodbye Cyborg, we will be back." Starfire called out.

"Let me know how everything goes." Cyborg called out before turning to walk away.

"It's going to be quiet without anyone around." Cyborg thought walking down the hallway.

"On the bright side I won't have to compete for breakfast or anything, and with them gone I could probably invite some friends over. After all there has to be something I can do."


	4. Logan Manor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.4 Logan Manor

"Cab sir?" Asked the driver as Beast Boy approached him.

"Yes, please." Beast Boy responded.

Raven was behind him clutching the sleeping baby Griffon to her heart. The taxi driver helped them get their bags into the trunk and opened up the door for them to step in. When they were safely inside the driver adjusted his mirror.

"First time in Hungary?" He asked.

"Yes." Beast Boy and Raven replied.

"Budapest is a hot spot for tourists, you want a good place to stay than I suggest you check in at the Nine Worlds Motel a few blocks over." He suggested.

"Thanks, but we already have a place to stay." Beast Boy answered as they pulled into the road.

"Did you book rooms already?"

"No, I'm actually here to claim a piece of land-the Logan Manor."

The driver's eyes widened in shock, "Did you say the Logan Manor."

"Was is something I said?" Asked Beast Boy.

A grin stretched upon the face of the driver, "No, no, I think you'll like what you see."

Back at Titans Tower

Cyborg flipped channels on the television. It had barely been a day since the others had left and he was bored out of his skull already. Sighing in frustration he turned off the television when red lights began flashing and sirens went off. Cyborg leapt to his feet excitedly.

"Robbery off of Broadway! Suspects armed and extremely dangerous!" A computer voice informed.

"Booyah! Finally some action!" Cyborg called out.

Wasting not a second Cyborg made for the elevator and into the garage. In moments he was already in the T-car and heading out into the mainland.

"No way in the world." Was all Beast Boy could mutter.

"Oh my God." Raven added.

At first Beast Boy had thought the cab had stopped in front of the wrong house, but the initials on the wall were clear-Logan Family Manor. Before Beast Boy was an enormous 12th century mansion deep in the heart of the Hungarian forest. Iron gates surrounded the house while an enormous moat of crystal clear water graced its grounds. A variety of statues decorated the outside of the mansion, while Raven could make out a garden in the back.

Beast Boy was so shocked he almost forgot to hand the driver his money, "Enjoy you're little piece of family history." The driver said before driving back up the road, leaving Beast Boy and Raven at the gates.

Beast Boy spotted an intercom at the gate and pressed a button on the bottom, "Hello?" He spoke into it.

"Who is it?" An alluring voice answered.

"It's me Garfield Mark Logan, I believe you wrote a letter to me." He said.

The iron gates opened, "Come on in mister Logan, I'll have servants meet you and help you with you're luggage."

Beast Boy and Raven helped walked up to the front of the house where several sharply dressed men greeted them and took their luggage. One of them held the doors open for all of them and motioned for Beast Boy and Raven to step inside. Husband and wife stared in awe at their surroundings-the house was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside.

Old paintings decorated the walls, luxurious rugs graced the floor, and many old statues and other artifacts were lined up in the hall.

"I own this?" Beast Boy said.

"Impressed?" Asked a voice.

Beast Boy turned to two young Hungarian women, his heart skipped a beat. They were as lovely as spring flowers but pale as snow. They're eyes were emerald green and lips dark, faces as delicate as a Greek goddess. Both were dressed in black suits that hugged swimsuit model figures. One of them had long dark blue hair that climbed down her spine; the other had short cut purple hair that stopped at shoulder like Raven. Aside from that both were completely identical.

The one with blue hair held out her hand to Beast Boy, "Hello Garfield, I'm Amelia Graves and this is my sister Erika. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Beast Boy took her hand. The skin was delicate but her grip was as strong as iron.

"Amelia, Erika, this is my wife Rachel and my son Griffon." Beast Boy introduced his family.

"Hello Rachel," Amelia said and gently tickled Griffon, "hello Griffon, he looks just likes you, handsome."

"Thanks." Beast Boy said chuckling.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Erika asked.

"Thank you that would be great." Raven responded.

"Great than, follow me." Erika said leading the others down the hall.

Raven looked at her husband and couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. She had seen Beast Boy's expression when he saw Amelia. And swore that she saw the twinkle of desire in his eyes.

"Don't think about that!" Raven scolded herself mentally, "Garfield is a good husband and he loves me more than anything."

Raven saw Amelia giving Beast Boy a dreamy look and a soft smile.

"Doesn't he?" Raven asked herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yeah!" Cyborg shouted dodging the bullets his enemy fired.

The bank robber growled in dismay and loaded his Uzi to fire again. Cyborg took advantage of the opening and nailed him with a right hook. His partner fired off a few rounds on an AK-47 the bullets deflected harmlessly off of Cyborg's metal body. Cyborg grinned and rubbed gunpowder off of his chest.

"Stronger than titanium!" He boasted, "Let's see what you're made of!"

Cyborg hammered the thief and he flew back and landed on his head. His body relaxed and he groaned silently before fading out. Cyborg wiped his hands together.

"Well that was fun! Time to get back to the tower and see what's on!" Cyborg turned to leave.

A projectile flew out of nowhere and hit Cyborg in the back sending him crashing into a nearby wall. Cyborg groaned and turned,

"What hit me?" He wondered.

A third thief held a grenade launcher to Cyborg's face, "Say goodnight chicken shit!" He shouted.

Cyborg placed his hands in front of his face, when pink hexes flew into the air and smacked into the thugs chest.

He was exploded backward into the sky, screaming he landed in a nearby garbage bin and the lid fell on top of him.

Cyborg heard a chuckle and looked in the direction where the energy waves came. A snow- white hand offered to help him up, Cyborg looked up at the one who helped him. She was a woman with pink eyes, pink hair, snow white skin, and dressed in a leather outfit. A collar was around her neck which read IT'S YOU'RE UNLUCKY DAY.

"It can't be!" Cyborg thought putting it all together.

"Jinx!"


	5. Enemy or Ally?

Special Note: For those Teen Titan fans other than myself I have some very, very, VERY bad news for you. Teen Titans: the show that we have all come to know and love may not get another season. The third most watched cartoon show in all of America might be cancelled by the end of this year. So if I were you I'd get my buns away from the computer, get a pencil and paper, and write like HELL!

Those concerned and want the show to continue on for another few seasons please send your letters to the address below:

Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318

You CAN make a difference, send in your letters and keep the best show on Cartoon Network going.

Now for a special treat for all of you, here's the 5th chapter to Love's Might.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5 Enemy or Ally?

"Jinx? What's she doing her?" Cyborg struggled to figure out.

Hand still outstretched Jinx grinned at Cyborg's confused expression, "Well are you going to take it or am I going to have to haul you up?"

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg demanded, getting up on his own.

Jinx shrugged, "Helping you out…"

BAM! A bullet whizzed past Cyborg's head. Cursing, the thug Jinx had just attacked held his weapon and fired like a madman. A bullet was halfway towards Cyborg's cranium when Jinx leapt in front of him and pushed him down. The bullet smacked into a nearby brick wall.

"And it looks like a doing a good job of it too." Jinx concluded, on top of Cyborg.

Seeing that he was outmatched the thug made a wild dash for his getaway car. All the while taking time to blast at the super-powered beings in front of him.

"He's getting away!" Cyborg shouted heaving himself up.

A sly smirk spread across Jinx's face, slowly, precisely, she took sharp aim and raised her right hand.

"Not if I can help it."

The thief had one foot in the car door when Jinx fired, a blast of magical energy slammed into the vehicle and the car rocketed up into the sky in a pillar of flames. Screaming the thug was flung from the door and into a bin of garbage. Covered in muck the thief let out a hoarse cough before finally passing out.

Jinx smiled triumphantly, "Not bad huh?"

Cyborg didn't know whether to be grateful for her help or appalled at her arrogance.

"What were you thinking!" He shouted.

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Cyborg roared, "You just blew up a car in the middle of a crowded street! You could have hurt someone!"

"But everything came out alright didn't it?"

"That's not-"Cyborg stopped himself," What are you doing here?"

"I already told you," Jinx replied, "I came to help you."

"What's the real reason you came here?" Cyborg demanded.

Jinx shrugged, "What's with all the hostility I just helped you bag a couple of bad guys."

"I had everything under control!"

"Yeah, you were doing a _real_ bang up job taking those guys down, Cy."

"I could've-this is some kind of ambush isn't it?" Cyborg blurted.

Jinx raised a questioning eyebrow, "Ambush?"

"You probably paid those guys to stir up trouble so when the titans came out here you and your hive buddies would jump us." Cyborg accused.

Jinx's jaw dropped open in disbelief, "I don't believe this I tried to do a good deed and this is the thanks I get? Everything's gone downhill for me ever since I left the Hive."

Now it was Cyborg's turn to be surprised, "You left the Hive?"

"Been gone for years now, what's it to you though? I'm still a villain through your eyes." Jinx said.

"Look, it's obvious this was a mistake so I'll just be on my way." With that Jinx turned away from Cyborg.

"Jinx wait!" Cyborg grabbed for her.

POOF! The young sorceress disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Where did she learn to do that?" Cyborg wondered covering his mouth from the pink mist.

Cyborg surveyed the destruction, "No way these guys could have been working for the Hive, if they were Jinx would have roughed them up so bad and her little buddies would have already been on me."

It was then Cyborg realized the truth…what if Jinx really _had_ tried to help him.

Tamaran:

"Welcome back, my Koriand'r" the hulking Tamaranian warrior Galfore greeted Starfire as she and Nightwing walked down from the T-ship onto the ground.

What had to half of the total population of Tamaran stood behind Galfore, but this was far from a welcome committee. All of the Tamaranian faces were gloomy and full of sorrow, no doubt for the passing of Blackfire.

"It is good to see you again." Starfire said taking the hulking Galfore in an embrace.

"You of course remember my friend." Starfire pointed to Nightwing.

"Robin?" Galfore asked, confused at Dick's new look.

"It's Nightwing now." Dick corrected him.

"You two must be tired from your long journey," Galfore said, "allow us to carry whatever luggage you have brought along. Dinner is being prepared, when you are finished I will show you to your room."

"I wish to know how my sister has passed on." Starfire asked Galfore.

Galfore remained silent, but finally replied, "This is not the best time or place to discuss it, when we are in private-away from prying eyes I will tell you."

Nodding in understanding Starfire followed Galfore into the Tamaran castle with Nightwing close behind her. Off in the distance hiding in a dark cave overlooking the whole scene a sinister entity laughs…

"Don't worry young Starfire," the beast cackled to itself, "you will know all about your sister's passing in due time!"


End file.
